The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising a control device which is designed to control at least partially automated longitudinal and/or transverse guidance of the motor vehicle within the scope of a specific driving maneuver, and at least one operator control element which is designed to communicate with the control device and to transfer control information, relating to the at least partially automated longitudinal and/or transverse guidance, to the control device.
Motor vehicles with such control devices, which are implemented, in particular in corresponding driver assistance systems for longitudinal and/or transverse guidance of a motor vehicle, are known per se. The longitudinal and/or transverse guidance of the motor vehicle is usually controlled here by an operator control element which communicates with the control device and by which corresponding control information is transferred to the control device.
Within the scope of the control of the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance which takes place by the operator control element it is generally necessary for an operator to execute a specific operator control action at or with the operator control element. For example it may be necessary for an operator to operate an operator-control-element-side pushbutton key continuously in order to transmit corresponding control information to the control device, on the basis of which control information the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance is activated or remains activated. The execution of the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance is therefore subsequently linked directly to the operator control action by the operator. If the operator ends or interrupts the operator control action, i.e. for example in that the operator cancels the activation of the pushbutton key in the abovementioned example, the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance is interrupted immediately.
Apart from the possibility of interrupting the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance, until now the operator has not been able to influence the operation of the longitudinal and/or transverse guidance by the operator control element while they were being carried out.